Fire Kirby
Fire Kirby is one of Kirby's copy ability forms, first appearing in [[Kirby's Adventure|''Kirby's Adventure.]] It is obtained by inhaling fiery enemies such as Hot Head and Galbo. The Fire ability allows Kirby to breath fire and in newer games engulf his body in flames to attack nearby foes. The helper for Fire ability is Burning Leo. Appearance As Fire Kirby, Kirby wears a flaming crown with a twisting gold circlet at the base. In the center of the circlet is a green circular gemstone. In some games, his skin takes on a reddish tone Abilities Fire Kirby can spew burning hot flames from his mouth. Starting with [[Kirby Super Star|''Kirby Super Star]], ''Kirby can also cloak himself in fire when dashing, an ability originally part of Burning. In Return to Dream Land, he can drop fire balls below as he dashes and in the 3DS games, he can cancel his dash early with an explosion. Fire ability is useful for melting ice blocks and burning tall grass and some ice and plant based enemies are weak to it. It can also be used to light cannon fuses allowing Kirby to reach hidden areas. In [[Kirby: Planet Robobot|''Kirby: Planet Robobot]] the Robobot Armor can scan fiery enemies to become Fire Mode. The Fire Robobot Armor is equipped with twin flamethrowers with a longer range of spewing fire. It can also leave a trail of fire behind while dashing and clear enemies at its sides using Red Carpet. Monster Flame In Kirby's Return to Dream Land a stronger version of Fire ability, called Monster Flame, appears as a Super Ability. It is obtained from Super Hot Head. Like all Super Abilities, it's use runs on a timer and when that timer runs out Kirby returns to normal. When activated, Kirby summons a fiery dragon that can light large swaths of terrain on fire destroying enemies and obstacles in it's path. The dragon is controlled with the control pad's up and down. Enemies that give Fire * Burning Leo * Galbo * Hot Head * Heat Phanphan * Flamer (Squeak Squad forward) * Acchi * Prank's Fireballs * Fire Lion (Super Star Ultra forward) * Flame Galboros Super Smash Bros. Fire Kirby appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Brawl and Wii U as a collectable trophy. Additionally, when Kirby copies Bowser's fire breath attack, his pose is the same as Fire Kirby in ''Kirby Super Star''.'' Melee :When Kirby swallows a fire-wielding enemy, he transforms into Fire Kirby. Not only does he breathe fire in this form, but he can also sprout flames on his entire body and damage enemies by crashing into them. Fire Kirby wears the bright red headdress of his enemy Burning Leo. The hat turns into a helpful weapon when thrown. :Kirby's Adventure - 5/93 Brawl :Kirby when he inhales an enemy who uses fire. Shooting fire from his mouth, Fire Kirby can cook enemies from afar. This ability also allows Kirby to light explosive blocks, fuses, and so on. In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Fire Kirby can roll his burning body into enemies as an attack move. :SNES - Kirby Super Star :Nintendo DS - Kirby: Canvas Curse Wii U :When Kirby first copied the Fire ability he was only able to breathe fire. Nowadays, he can do all sorts of neat things! For example, he can engulf himself in flames and roll forward, burning grass, lighting fuses, melting ice, and so on. What we'd really like him to do, though, is help us make the perfect s'more. Mmmmm. :NES - Kirby's Adventure - 5/1993 :SNES - Kirby Super Star - 08/1996 Trivia * Fire ability shares many traits with the Burning abililty in that they both use flames. The main difference being that in early games Fire was a ranged attack while Burning was a more physical dash attack. In many later games, most of Burning's moves were merged into Fire Kirby. * Although Fire Kirby's first appearance was in [[Kirby's Adventure|''Kirby's Adventure]]'', ''the Superspicy Curry from Kirby's Dream Land can be seen as a prototype of the ability as it allowed Kirby temporary fire breath. Category:Kirby copy abilities Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies